Karth Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki for the Karth Westmarches Campaign.This wiki is meant as an archive of the things you encounter in Karth. The original design of this wiki is based on the /r/West_Marches subreddit's own wiki. Things, such as the code of conduct and style guide, are lifted directly from their wiki. Code of Conduct This wiki is publicly available, and editors have a large host of privileges to create and edit pages as they see fit. The Wiki belongs to no individual, but is an archive for our community. In that respect, there are a few rules that are designed to focus the goals of the project. Page Creation Pages can be created by anybody, about nearly anything. There are currently category tags as listed above, and there will be one for Adventures once pages dedicated to adventures are created. Please refrain from making unnecessary pages, such as duplicate pages with different titles or pages that are irrelevant to the West Marches campaign. Treat this wiki like you would an actual archival building. Your contributions should help other visitors to learn about the places, events, and people that are a part of the community. Pages about player characters should not be submitted unless the character is deceased. This is to preserve the RP experience of meeting new players, and exploring their backstories and personalities without already reading their entire history. Out of respect, it is a soft rule that the player who created the deceased character be the only one to edit that character's page, unless permission from the creator is granted. Comments The comments section serves two purposes. On most articles, the comment section allows editors to discuss and propose changes to the page. On articles of deceased characters, the comments section acts as an oral history, where living characters share stories of their adventures with the fallen PC. In all comment sections, it is expected that conversations will be held with the goal of collaboration. Do not engage in flame wars, and do not engage with people who try to start them. Style Guide This wiki follows a specific style guide so that all pages are formatted similarly. Since we are not a Reddit group, some of these may not currently apply. References References to posts and quotes that back up the content in an article are encouraged. When adding references, follow the following format, with all dates and times in military time set to UTC. For Reddit Posts Username. "Name of Post in Quotations" /r/nameofsubreddit. (Date Accessed) Source URL For Reddit Comments Username of Commenter. "Name of Post Being Commented On" by Username of poster. /r/nameofsubreddit. (Date accessed) Comment Permalink For Citing Images on the web Name or Username of Poster, "Name of Image" Image Hosting Website. Date Accessed. Permalink URL For Discord comments Username. Date and time posted. ''Discord Server Name ''"Thread name." Date Accessed. When referencing content within the Wiki Pages within the wiki may not be used as references. Links to other pages in the wiki are encouraged otherwise Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse